Moondancing
by shazzbot
Summary: A certain cyborg cop has a run-in with a ne'er-do-well performer and enjoys a night he cannot forget. ONE SHOT (Robocop/Mac Tonight)


**Moondancing**

AN: I do not own Robocop or Mac Tonite and do not make any money off them! Please enjoy!

It was a normal day in the Detroit police station. Thieves, arsonists, the usual crowd were being booked and locked away. Robocop turned to his partner, Anne Lewis, and sighed.

"Lewis, in my present form, I do not experience fatigue. Yet, a certain longing creeps in all the same."

Lewis was flummoxed. "What do you mean, Robocop?"

"What is there left for me to experience in this life? I was programmed to fight crime, and nothing else. Can I ever break free? Will I ever retire?"

"I guess I don't know the answer to that, Robocop." The rookie appeared to share his sadness for an instant.

Suddenly, the chief appeared, bursting through doors and ruffling papers. "Robocop, we need you. We've got an unruly one. I think he's on something!"

The creature Robocop encountered in the holding cell was the strangest he had ever seen, both before and after becoming a cyborg. He had the body of a normal human, but his head was an enormous half-moon. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes, and his hands were cuffed behind his back. He squirmed in his seat and muttered to himself beneath his breath.

"GOD DAMMIT CAN I GET MY PHONE CALL?" He shouted. As soon as he saw the metal man, however, he fell silent and a look of terror crept over his face.

"Lewis, Chief, please leave us alone for a moment." The humans left and Robocop turned to the moon man. "Sir, please tell me who you are, and what happened."

"Name's Mac. Mac Tonight. Big star. Anyway, I was playin' my big gig down at the stadium, and after I left I guess a baggie of blow found its way into my dressing room. The rentacops weren't too thrilled about it and here I am"

"How did the cocaine arrive in your dressing room?"

"No idea, man, I think it belongs to one of that backup singers. Probably Tonya. She's a wiiiiiild one." Mac licked his lips, and Robocop knew that if he were still human, he would be repulsed.

Mac looked down. "Look, man, robot, whatever you are, I'm gonna level with you. I'm just a country boy who got in way over his head. One Mickey D's commercial and I'm the biggest thing since Crystal Pepsi! Just lemme off easy and I'll make it worth your while."

Robocop felt something he had never felt for a criminal before. They were both _different_, both something not entirely human. Already, they had a bond stronger than the chains that bound Robocop to his duty.

"Agreed, citizen. I will release you if you promise not to make a scene until you are safely off the premises."

Robocop led Mac through the station, much to the dismay of the other officers.

"ROBOCOP! What the hell are you doing?! Are your circuits malfunctioning?" The chief bellowed.

"Do not worry. This one will not be causing any more trouble in our city."

One officer tried to stop him. Robocop lifted his arm gun and the dissenter drew away immediately. "Does anyone else wish to stop me?"

The station fell silent, and everyone returned to their usual business.

Mac stopped to grab a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled some numbers down. "One more thing, Robocop, here's my hotel address. Meet me there tomorrow night and we'll talk about your end of this deal."

The moon man danced out the building. Robocop knew what he must do.

Robocop approached the hotel last night with a vague sense of dread beneath his hard wiring. The hotel itself was quite posh; Mac Tonight did not skimp on his accommodations. The desk clerk seemed a little wary at first, until Robocop told her that he was there on "official police business" and that she should not be alarmed.

Robocop knocked on the door. Mac answered, wearing nothing except a short satin robe, a fresh bottle of champagne in his hand. "Jesus, you knock like, well, like a cop. No matter, come on in."

"Are you of legal drinking age, citizen?"

"Aw, will you knock it off with that cop bullshit. Tonight is about _us._" Mac dimmed the lights in the room. Robocop took a moment to analyze that comment. Perhaps now was his chance to break free from his protocol, to embrace a life outside the grey meaninglessness of his job.

"Noted. What did you have planned?" The cyborg seated himself on the enormous circular bed in the center of the room. Mac sat down beside him with two champagne glasses.

"Care for a drink?" He put his hand on a firm metallic thigh.

"I am afraid it would ruin my circuitry. But continue if you must."

"Aw, what the hell." Mac put the glasses down and drank the champagne straight from the bottle. "See, what I brought you here to say is, I really got a thing for metallic men."

Mac had removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of starry blue eyes, and planted a kiss on the cyborg's full lips. Some instinct awakened, buried under the circuits for so long. He grabbed the moon man and lifted him onto his lap, removing his robe in the process. Flesh and metal ground against one another; Mac acknowledged that the cyborg was surprisingly warm. He reached between the hard steel thighs, groping for...something, finding nothing. He looked askance at his partner.

"I understand your concern, citi...Mac, but do not be alarmed. I am aware of other ways I can pleasure you."

Robocop flung Mac onto the bed, His lips worked their way down the performer's smooth chest and torso, stopping just short of his growing erection. He ran his tongue down Mac Tonight's length, then took him fully into his mouth.

Mac moaned. No one had ever been able to take all of him, not even that frisky little Tonya. He thrust his hips up to meet Robocop's lips over and over, writhing in pure ecstasy, wondering if his partner could feel a sense of pleasure as well.

Then he stopped the mechanical man. "Ugh...Robocop...you're so good. You're the best. But now I want you inside me." He got on his hands and knees, revealing his needy hole.

"It is a good time for the great taste-dinner!" The cyborg announced as he knelt behind Mac's spreading ass, and put his lips on his tight brown pucker. The performer screamed as Robocop worked his tongue around and around, teasing his lover open. He slowly introduced one of his large, mechanical fingers into the tight hole. Mac writhed with delight.

"Ohhhhh Robocop, I want another!"

The cyborg complied and inserted another huge finger into the moon man's ass. Then he grabbed his lover's throbbing member and stroked him while he massaged his prostate.

"God, Mac is definitely cumming tonight!"

The moon man was pushed to the brink of delight, driven into orgasm like he'd never been before. He blasted all over the bed, cumming like he had never cum before.

"Robocop, if only there were some way I could pleasure you as well."

The mechanical man stood up, stoic as before. "It is alright Mac, I have enjoyed myself."

And indeed, he had. As the cyborg left, he knew now that he could break free from his oppressive job, that he could be more than a robot cop.


End file.
